darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover Rules
= Changelings = While non-Changelings don't have Glamour, so to speak, they can produce Glamour that a Changeling can siphon (see this section on regaining glamour) if they are particularly hopeful, imaginative or creative. Think of the whimsy! Changelings and Mages As a mage fiddles with reality, a changeling may make a Sensitivity roll (difficulty 8 for vulgar magic, 9 for coincidental) to recognize that a mage used true magick in the area (within 10 yards). Three or more successes may determine what kind of magic, and five or more may allow some gleaning of who performed the magic (what Tradition or Convention, maybe who it was if the mage is known to the Kithain). For a changeling to resist mage magic, they must roll their Glamour against a difficulty of the highest Sphere rating used in the effect + 4. If successful in countering the effect, the changeling receives a point of temporary Banality for having removed some small bit of magic from the world. Changelings cannot use True Magick because the Fae soul within the body has forced the human's Avatar into permanent slumber, making it impossible for it to Awaken. Changelings and Shifters Changelings are not affected by the Delirium. Shifters are enchanted in the same manner as mortals. While Kinfolk can house a Fae soul, said fae soul blocks the mystic connection to Gaia or Luna or Helios and so on. Therefore, if the body has the genes for it, they cannot become a shifter. They still count, however, as Kinfolk for all intents and purposes. Garou and Fae used to be great allies before the Sundering, sharing homes and places of power. While most garou are indifferent/ignorant to their existence now, they still find their greatest shifter allies in the Fianna tribe, and their greatest enemies in the Get of Fenris. Or, at least the Sidhe do. The Get swore a blood oath against the Sidhe long ago for some ancient humiliation, but the oath stands today. The Get tend to avoid Changelings as a whole, though. Changelings and Vampires Most vampires are fairly Banal, usually ranking about a 7 or higher. Vampires can only be Enchanted if they ingest at least one Blood Point from a Changeling. See the Vampires section below. Also, Changelings rarely survive the Embrace, as their faerie souls are snuffed out by the experience. If an attempt at Embrace should happen, the Changeling makes a Glamour roll, with a difficulty equal to the vampire's Banality + 2. If no successes are gained, the Changeling's faerie soul is destroyed and his mortal body dies. One success allows the character to survive, but they are immediately and without exception taken by the Mists, losing access to their Arts, Birthrights, Fae Mien and other such things. His faerie soul is put into permanent stasis and must wait until the changeling-turned-vampire meets the Final Death before it is reborn, if it can be reborn at all after all that trauma. If such a vampire is ever enchanted, he will remember what he used to be for the duration (although he will not regain access to Arts, Birthrights, etc. Just the memories thereof), but once it wears off, the Mists wash away all such memories again. = Mages = Mages and Changelings Any mage who has encountered the Fae in the past may sense their presence with a Sensitivity roll (diff 9). A mage tends to have a stronger will and sense of reality than most people. Therefore, when a changeling is attempting to enchant a mage, the mage may be able to resist the effect by making a Willpower roll (diff 8) if they so desire. The mage must gain one success for every point of glamour that the changeling invested in the attempt. Mages can attempt to resist cantrips in a manner similar to standard countermagic. The mage rolls her Arete with a difficulty equal to the highest level Art being used in the cantrip + 3. Sometimes a mage may decide to siphon Quintessence from a freehold. To do so, they would first have to find one. The wild and unpredictable nature of Glamour tends to cloak the freeholds from sight, even to the mystical senses of the mages. To locate a freehold, the mage must actively examine an area using both Spirit 1 and Prime 1 on the location he thinks might be a freehold. Then he must succeed in an Arete roll (diff 9). If he fails, he does not notice the freehold and sees only its mortal mask. If he succeeds, he sees a brief glimpse of the freehold's true nature. To drain a freehold, the mage must have Prime 3 or higher as per normal. The amount of Quintessence that can be gleaned without destroying the freehold is equal to its level. If he wants to, the mage can drain double that, which extinguishes the balefire within the freehold. Any points over the freehold's level, but under double may damage the freehold at GM's discretion. Obviously, Kithain don't take too kindly to this. The Spirit sphere is the closest to the Dreaming, touching it in places. Mages who are super cool in this sphere may use it to perceive and affect the Dreaming. Any mage with Spirit 1 can attempt to discover if someone is Kithain by rolling Arete (diff 7). To perceive the local Near Dreaming, the mage must roll Arete (diff 8). If the mage wants to scan an area for Kithain presence, this requires Correspondence (which also determines the mage's maximum sensory range). Mages and Shifters Natural shapeshifters (garou and other fera) are nearly impossible to effectively transform with Life magic, though they can be affected with Life as per normal. Though the Effect may take hold, they can simply change their shape to whatever of their "natural" forms they wish, just like always. The only way to get around this is to add a conjunctional Spirit3 effect to the attempt, affecting both their physical and spiritual shape. Garou caerns (and the equivalents of the other changing breeds) have the possibility of being used as Nodes as per normal Node rules, though gaining permission to access the caern is a tricky proposition at best. What garou generally refer to as the Deep Umbra is what mages call the High, Middle and Low Umbra, within which the various Umbral Realms reside. The Deep Umbra as mages know it is beyond the Membrane, which the garou have almost never breached (the Reaches of the Aetherial Realm is usually the closest they get). Those garou that have made a thorough study of Cosmology (particularly those that live in the Sept of the Stars) use the same terminology as mages. Mages and Vampires Vampires, being undead, cannot be directly affected with Life magic. Matter must be used instead. Thaumaturgy can be treated as Static or Hedge Magic for purposes of countermagic and suchlike. A Sensitivity roll to detect the Thaumaturgical effect is required as per normal. = Shifters = Shifters and Changelings Garou and Fae used to be great allies before the Sundering, sharing homes and places of power. While most garou are indifferent/ignorant to their existence now, they still find their greatest shifter allies in the Fianna tribe, and their greatest enemies in the Get of Fenris. Or, at least the Sidhe do. The Get swore a blood oath against the Sidhe long ago for some ancient humiliation, but the oath stands today. The Get tend to avoid Changelings as a whole, though. Several Gifts can effect the Dreaming or the Changelings, generally those that deal with the spirit realm. Below are some examples. * Spirit Ward - This extends to the Dreaming and any kind of chimera. * Sense the Unnatural - If this gift is used to detect Changelings, the difficulty is 9, unless the Kithain is actively using an Art, in which case the difficulty is 7. * Name the Spirit - If used while a Garou is enchanted, the Garou can identify chimera. This only works if the chimera is a recognizable or distinct creature or entity. * Pulse of the Invisible - This gift allows a Garou to perceive creatures of the Dreaming (inculding a Changeling's Fae Mien), though he must first know what to look for. Generally, a Garou who has never been enchanted will not be able to perceive chimera with this gift, unless he was taught by one of the Kithain or another Garou who has seen Chimera. A Garou actively using this gift in this manner is open to attack by chimerical means and is affected by cantrips as if he were enchanted (that is, it's really easy! :D). * Spirit Drain - This gift works on chimera that the Garou can perceive. The Kithain will likely take Great Offense if it is a benign chimera, seeing it as an attack on the Dreaming. * Malleable Spirit - This one can be used to effect chimera if the Garou is enchanted or using Pulse of the Invisible. * Gift: Spirit Friend - With this gift a Garou can perceive creatures of the Dreaming (including Changelings in their fae mien) and interact with chimera. Most neutral chimera will act friendly to the Garou. Antagonistic chimera (such as nervosa) are not affected by this gift. * Gift: Faerie Kin - When used, any changeling within a one-mile radius feels a mental pull and knows that a Garou is in danger. Even if they've never met one, they sense that someone is in danger. A Changeling may make an opposed willpower roll (diff 8) to avoid the summons. Failure means that he must respond in the quickest way possible. If the Garou botches, he summons the nastiest Unseelie in the area. Shifters and Mages For most intents and purposes, mages can be treated as completely normal mortals, except for the fact that they are immune to the Delirium. Their magical effects may or may not ping as any of the three aspects of the Triat (Wyld, Weaver or Wyrm) depending on how they are applied. Shifters and Vampires Vampires with Humanity below 7 ping progressively Wyrmier under Sense Wyrm. Vampires that have forsaken their Humanity for a Path of Enlightenment are effectively treated as Humanity 3 (or lower, some of those Paths are nasty), but with a certain alien cast depending on their Path. = Vampires = The three main Vampiric virtues are now universal statistics. Please note any further crossover rules issues in Balance Issues. For any other non-universal statistic (such as Humanity), consult the writeups for the relevant stat (all located here) and assign a value that all involved can agree on. Reports of twinkery in this regard will be met with backhanding. Vampires and Changelings The Glamour of the fae can be treated as Chimerstry for the purposes of seeing through it via Auspex. Drinking the blood of the fae can be a chancy prospect for a vampire, though because of its potency it is one many are willing to take. Each point of blood taken from a faerie equals two (2) Blood Points. However, any character imbibing fae blood risk certain dangerous side-effects. First, the character risks frenzy. Any vampire who drinks faerie blood must immediately make a Self Control roll, difficulty (4 + amount of blood ingested). Failure indicates that the character is overcome by the heady rush of the powerful blood, and will seek to gorge himself with blood. The character will not stop drinking until the frenzy has subsided. Even if he has drunk to his capacity, he will continue to drink, though no benefit will be gained by this extra blood (any 'extra' is simply lost). The character must then make a Stamina roll, difficulty 8, to avoid suffering any side-effects. Side-effects are always determined by the GM - they can be chosen randomly or assigned, whichever seems most appropriate. Some possibilities include: * The character begins violently ejecting blood from the ears, eyes, nose and mouth. All fae blood consumed is lost, plus an additional 1-10 points. * The character suffers violent hallucination. These hallucinations last for approximately 10 minutes per blood point. * The character becomes bound to the fae in question. This works exactly the same as a Blood Bond. * The character falls completely in love with the next person they see (other than the fae in question). * The character immediately enters torpor. * The character immediately gains one point of Appearance, but loses one point of Perception, permanently. * The character gains all the effects of Heightened Senses but cannot turn them off. Increase the difficulty of all Wits rolls by 2. The effects last for one hour per blood point. * The character begins to glow with a golden light. This light is effectively sunlight for all other creatures nearby, but does not affect the vampire in question. * The character will be overcome with emotion, breaking out into tears of blood every time they hear music. This effect lasts one night per blood point. * The character is effectively Enchanted, able to see through fae Glamour, for one hour per blood point. It is a very carefully guarded secret among the Malkavians that they are completely immune to the Mists. Vampires and Mages For the most part, Mages count just as normal mortals in terms of blood and suchlike. Any magical effects they may have in place at any given time will modify this on a case-by-case basis. Vampires and Shifters Shifter blood is incredibly potent, and for every blood point drained from the werewolf, the vampire gains two blood points. Every blood point of werebeast blood ingested increases the difficulty to resist frenzy by one (from a base difficulty of 6). Even if the vampire successfully staves off her Beast, she becomes paranoid and short-tempered for as long as the blood remains in her system. In some cases, vampires have even gained temporary Derangements from feasting on particularly volatile werebeasts. Shifters also tend to be violently allergic to Kindred vitae, and are thus nearly impossible to ghoul. Attempts to ghoul werebeasts usually result in the vitae being violently vomited back out. Successfully ghouling a shifter usually involves grueling courses of torturous indoctrination and actual injections of vitae to bypass the purging reflex. Even if successfully ghouled, shifters are difficult to keep ghouled, as they burn through the vitae in their system faster than mortals, and cannot be fed in the traditional manner. * See also: Abominations Category:Reference